


Muse

by Sakino



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakino/pseuds/Sakino
Summary: Dahyun loved the thrill and the feeling of playing the piano, to convey her love for music towards the audience through her piano skills, but once it gets taken away from her, Dahyun feels empty inside, until she sees a ballerina that inspires her to try once again.





	

The warm lights shining through every single part of her skin, the claps once she bowed to the audience and the silence once she sat down into the place that made her nervously cough. Dahyun took a deep breath in and started to make her fingers dance into those black and white keys of her loved piano.

And it's the best feeling in the world, once she sits up and everyone starts to scream and clap, overwhelmed by her performance.

It's breathtaking, it gives her a sprint of adrenaline.

 

 

Then Dahyun wakes up, she's in a white room, her right hand was getting checked by her family doctor. 

The realization of her having nightmares about the old times she used to take part in piano competitions, the feelings of actually being able to play the piano. It was gone, and it went away with all of Dahyun's emotions too. 

" You were dozing off. " her family doctor, Park Jihyo, observed. The two have known each other since 4 years now. The doctor watched all of Dahyun's stages, when at first she was hopeful of eventually being able to do music again, then it slowly turned into visits just to ensure that Dahyun actually won't lose the ability to completely move her hand.

" It felt like having a nightmare with my eyes open. " she replied bitterly, making the doctor smile softly, no more questions asked Jihyo was never the type to pry unless Dahyun was the one to open up first, reminding her of how glad she was that she got her as a doctor. Park Jihyo was probably one of the best doctors in this hospital, not to mention one of the kindest persons on heart. Dahyun will always feel thankful, because if not for the older girl she would've probably lost it and chose the wrong path. The easy path. Something that could put end to it all so easily, because after all at that time piano was all that she got, and it got taken away from her so easily.

Dahyun stops right before going outside " Doc. Jihyo, why can't I play again? "

Jihyo smiles and closes her computer, looking at the younger girl's back " You need to find your inspiration once again, the one that will push you to try. "

Dahyun nods.

" Your wrist condition keeps getting better, " Jihyo looks through her computer and smiles at Dahyun " but don't go crazy and play too much okay? You're free to go now. "

Dahyun shrugs, there was no reason to overwork her wrist anyway, she decided long ago that she was never going to play the piano anymore. She tried once, but it only made her condition worse and all those notes that were once so easy to play, that beautiful music she so appreciated... it all sounded like a distorted sound not even a new born baby could do.

" Remember that I'm practicing writing and eating with my left hand doc? So I promise I won't overwork and cause you any nuisiance " Dahyun smiles while her left hand slowly touches her right wrist.

" That's good Kim Dahyun. I'm glad to see you recovering too. " That's right, Dahyun was always your hype type of friend, the loud one that eats your lunchbox and pulls random weird things that people don't even question anymore, but once she learnt that she should give up piano for a while by the doctor and also _forced_ by her mother to just completely give up, it felt like the one thing she was good at vanished and Dahyun became depressed for a long time, only recovering recently thanks to the help of her doctor and her two bestfriends.

Speaking of her two friends, Dahyun was late for their hang out, and the older of the three was a scary one when it came to being on time, or tidy, or clean or just... those kind of things. 

Dahyun is quick to leave the room, not before bowing to doctor Park once again and bid a goodbye (because they _will_ see each other again), and take the elevator to the ground floor. She was the type of patient every staff in the hospital knew, first of all Dahyun was quite the charmer with her words, second of all she was pretty cute for you normal avarage girl but most of all if anyone even knew a bit about music then knowing Dahyun was a must with all the thropies she won nationaly and internationaly. Or well, Dahyun likes to think that it's because she talks with pretty much all the nurses whenever she has to wait for Jihyo to finish up her check ups with the other patients.

A buzz of her cellphone signals her that she was about to be dead, Dahyun contemplates if she should at least see the message or pretend she couldn't hear it because she was quote on quote "running" to get to the cafe and she couldn't feel the phone vibrating. But this is Jeongyeon we're talking about and no excuses are good unless Dahyun lies about Jihyo taking her time to check up on her hand.

Lying to your bestfriend is necessary sometimes, but this is not one of those times so Dahyun takes out the phone and looks at the message, regretting the fact that she had 'seen' it and Jeongyeon could see that she saw it. 

\- _I'll give you 5 minutes Kim Dahyun._  -

That was enough to tell that Jeongyeon wasn't quite fond of the fact she was 10 minutes late to the appointment, the older girl usually calls her by the nickname of Tofu (DdungBbung) when she's in a good mood, but whenever her damn full name comes out Dahyun knows she should start running for her life.

Once she gets there she catches a glimpse on Chaeyoung, also known as Jeongyeon's cousin, looking at her through the cafe window, a gulp visible as she mouths a _quick-enter-the-damn-cafe-and-apologize_ to her, and there's no need to tell her twice because once she gets there she's on her knees in front of Jeongyeon.

" Get up, you'll hurt your wrist. " Jeongyeon sips the water the waiter probably gave the two while they were waiting for her " What's your excuse? "

" I have no excuses, I was late for Jihyo's usual check up and of course she had to delay. " Dahyun sits down and puts her hand gripped on her tights whilist looking down with her eyes deeply shut.

Dahyun hears a soft chuckle (a good sign of the older softening up) and looks up meeting Jeongyeon's eyes who quickly ruffles her hair , a bit too forceful, showing that she wasn't super over it.

" I won't kill you because you're being honest, but still, you won't learn without a punishment so today it's your treat. " Jeongyeon smirks and the younger of the three is quick to jump in joy. They order a chocolate parfait for Dahyun, a strawberry one for Chaeyoung and grapefruit one for Jeongyeon.

As the two youngest enjoy their meal, Jeongyeon interrupts the silence " So, the reason why I wanted to hang out today... I wanted to invite you two at a play. "

" Since when do you go to plays? Is this the damn Im Nayeon effect? " Chaeyoung scoffs, earning a death glare from Jeongyeon which quickly shuts her up.

" Nayeon invited me. Three of her friends are coming too and she wanted me to invite a bunch, so I'll invite you to, actually, force you two to come but _dont-fuck-it-up_. " her tone switches to dead-serious. Jeongyeon was never interested in dating, she was the type to watch from a far and look disgusted at the stupid couples who flirted around in public, but after she started working part time her object of discussion started to change from daily grunts about how she hated serving foods while pretending to be happy when stupid custumers would be rude, to her saying that she met a cute girl who usually came at the bar to have breakfast everymorning.

It didn't take two seconds to realize that Jeongyeon finally had a crush on someone, and both Dahyun and Chaeyoung were grateful about it since after that she started softening up and not getting as mad as before whenever they did something to piss her off. Plus, it seemed like the interest was mutual since Jeongyeon came in screaming when the youngest were hanging out at Chaeyoung's house and kept telling stuff like 'she talked to me first' or 'she asked me my name' or 'she's so fucking pretty I'm going to die' or ' I knew she was looking at me too, you don't just come to the bar every morning and don't order from the others but just from me without a reason right? right?? '.

Dahyun found it adorably and hilariously cute, so she won't ever deny the older of anything she asked for, because at her darkest moments she and Chaeyoung were the only ones of her "friends" who actually stayed by her side, never leaving her alone, reassuring her that they were never going to leave her.

" When is it? " Chaeyoung asks, her mouth full of ice cream as she breathes out trying to ease the coldness.

" Tonight. "

" Well damn. " Dahyun scoffs " How about telling us a bit sooner? "

" You might ditch me... " Jeongyeon looks at her cousin, knowing full well the girl would just bring some excuse to avoid going out with people she doesn't know " or be late and ditch me. " then she obviously eyes Dahyun who pretends to look away and not know anything.

" You're lucky we-... I love you. " Dahyun sighs and looks at her other bestfriend who groans but nods accepting that there was no way out of this.

 

 

***

 

 

Chaeyoung is the type to dress really well and is always considered the fashionista of the group, thus why she didn't even need to change her clothes, Jeongyeon on the other hand already knew of this that's why she was overly-dressed (and by that it means that instead of her usual baggy pants with and oversized sweater she actually put on an all-black outfit with a black leather jacket and ripped black jeans with black boots that made her taller than she already was), ever since she started hanging out with Nayeon she would ask Chaeyoung various opinion on her outfits and even Dahyun had to admit that the one she had on today made her hot. Jeongyeon was always hot but damn even Dahyun got shook when she entered the cafe earlier today.

That aside, Dahyun was on her comfortable wear with all black gym suit that totally did not suit a hang out at night with pretty (at least that's what Jeongyeon said) girls. They drive Dahyun home and she changes to something about more dueable, a striped long sleeved shirt with high waist skinny short jeans and black creepers, she liked to be comfortable.

" So who are these friends Nayeon brought? " Dahyun said as she fixes her lipstick.

" There's one that's same age as Chaeng and some japanese girls, but two of them are off limits since they're dating okay? " Jeongyeon thinks while focusing on the road ahead of her.

" You're saying that like we're going on a date to hook up with them or something " Chaeyoung sighs, regretting the fact that she even agreed to this when she could've stayed at home and finish that drawing she had started

" Of course not, but I was just saying you know. " Jeongyeon chuckles " We're almost there though. "

" It's okay Jeong, I'm aiming for Nayeon anyway. " Dahyun jokes but immediately gets a cold stare from the rear view.

The theatre can be seen from a far, it's been a while since she has been there, the last time being her last competition. The thought of entering it again made her shiver but the fact that she was just watching a play made it easier on her heart.

After Jeongyeon parks the car and they leave for the theatre a cold breeze hits Dahyun, it was chilly evening, almost like a warning that maybe this wasn't such a good idea, but seeing Jeongyeon's wide smile once her gaze meets the one of her crush is enough to make her think it's worth it. Because Jeongyeon deserves the world.

" Hey... " Jeongyeon says, almost too soft, like a whisper, it was the first time Dahyun had seen her talk in such a gentle way. The other girl smiled, both through her mouth but also her eyes, you could feel such a lovely atmosphere around them that it almost made Dahyun forget that Nayeon had people behind her and it was now the time to introduce themselves.

One of Nayeon's friends coughs, making the two girls who were utterly shamelessly flirting in front of their friends blush real hard before Nayeon starts to introduce the girls while stuttering " Ahem, these are my friend, Sana and Momo who are japanese and Tzuyu who is taiwanese. Oh, of course and I'm Im Nayeon it's a pleasure to meet you two, Jeongyeon talks a lot about you. " Nayeon smiles and Dahyun understand why her older friend had fallen for this girl, she was dazzling and really pretty just like how Jeongyeon described, but so were all of her friends.

" Right... this is my cousin but also bestfriend Chaeyoung and my other bestfriend, Dahyun. And I'm Jeongyeon, nice to meet you girls. "

Dahyun is quick to bow and shake hands with the four girls, same with Chaeyoung who was so stupidly obvious as she awkwardly shaking hands with the taiwanese girl who only giggles at the shorter girl.

" Shall we go inside then? " Jeongyeon scratches her head and offer her arm to Nayeon who smirks and gladly takes it.

Chaeyoung stays behind Dahyun while she steals glances at the same aged girl from a far, totally transparent as always. When the girl likes or dislikes something it shows on her face, and it was apparent that Chaeyoung just experienced the crush-at-first-sight with the taiwanese girl.

They enter the theatre and Dahyun gets a bit nervous, instinctively grabbing Chaeyoung's hand for comfort, the younger doesn't shake it off understanding the situation. It felt way too familiar and suffocating for Dahyun, the air inside, the smell of closed area and wooden furniture, the echo throughout the room. Too familiar, too sudden, too painful. But Chaeyoung holds her hand tighter, as if signaling that _it's okay_ and Dahyun starts breathing again.

She takes a sit in between Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon and takes a deep breath, the show was going to start in a few minutes and even though it had nothing to do with piano the familiar feeling of being tense before the performance hit her. How must the musical actors, dancers and singers feel right now? Were they as tense as she was whenever she started walking her way down the piano? Were they trilled like her just at the thought of giving the best performance they could for the audience? Dahyun didn't want to but she did start to miss playing the piano, a lot. Then a wince on her wrist just as she gets emotional reminds her that she shouldn't feel like that, for her health.

The curtains open and she can hear one of Nayeon's friend (Momo, if she remember correctly) say " our friend is going to perform in there too! " all excited. No one ever mentioned a 4th person in Nayeon's group but Dahyun doesn't mind it.

It was an interesting musical, you could feel the excitement and the practice the cast had gone through for preparing it, the audience laughed, singed a long whenever they knew the song and clapped a lot of times when the acting of the musical was on point. But, the best part didn't even start, Dahyun heard a familiar song that made her tear up and grab her wrist inconciously, her two friend looking at her worried because they knew damn well that the song that was playing was the one that made Dahyun's wrist the way it was now and embarassed her in front of the whole audience because she stopped playing in the middle of the song.

Tchaikovsky - Swan Lake, it wasn't a hard piece but because of how much Dahyun had practiced she overworked her wrist, she remembers clearly the lacing pain she went through that day, both phisically and mentally. Dahyun thought she would break down by now.

_But she doesn't._

Instead, she gets mesmerized. A girl enters the stage with graceful steps, making the entire room who was laughing just a minute before fall in silence with her swift and accurate moves. The title of the song fit her description perfectly. It was like seeing a swan in person, her confident expression, her beaming gummy smile, her steps... everything. Everything about that girl was so beautiful and Dahyun couldn't help but leave her mouth open wide while gazing intently at her, her painful thoughts washed a way in a mere minute, everything was now all about that black swan in that stage.

" Beautiful... " she manages to utter, her breathing unstable because of how much her heart was beating right at that moment, be it the music or the goddess in person that was in front of her dancing like she owned the stage, like it was her moment to shine. Remind Dahyun that she was once like that.

After her ballet ends there's dead silence soon followed by loud claps and screamings " Brava! " they said, all of her friends were standing up while Dahyun was still left in awe sitting down, gaze locked on the girl who was confidently bowing with that gummy smile.

_Overwhelming. She's overwhelmingly beautiful._

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

" That last stage was so beautiful... I can still feel my heart racing... " Jeongyeon puts a hand on her heart while the other was around Nayeon's shoulder.

" Right? That's our little swan. " Sana giggles proudly.

" You know her? " Chaeyoung asks, even she appreciates good art like that girl.

" Yep, she's our bestfriend, she's probably going to be here after all the flowers and congratulations she'll go through. " Momo smiles

Dahyun remainds awfully quiet, the beat on her heart still going strongly, with no intention whatsoever to calm down, she's so out of it that she didn't even hear the convo right now.

That's why, when the swan does appear Dahyun's usually tiny eyes open up and she jumps nervously on the inside.

" Mina! We're here! " Sana signals and Dahyun sees that gummy smile once again, this time closer, catching a glimpse of that silver tooth too.

" Hi. " she bows at the group and politely smile " I'm Myoui Mina, I hope you enjoyed today's play. "

" Absolutely! It was great! I'm Jeongyeon. " Jeongyeon almost yells, making the girl chuckle cutely and oh god. Dahyun feels like she's not on her right mind anymore, sure she's going to make herself look stupid somehow because of how nevous she was.

" Son Chaeyoung. Nice to meet you, you were great out there. " Chaeyoung offers a handshake which the latter gladly reciprocates.

" D-Dahyun, you were amazing. B-beautiful. " good fucking job Kim Dahyun. You had one job and you managed to fuck it up.

Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung start to eye her from the side, smirks making their way up on their faces as soon as they noticed that their little bestfriend might just have a huge ass crush on the ballerina.

" T-thanks... " Mina blushes, not expecting a comment like that

Nayeon coughs, feeling the awkward atmosphere " Shall we go get a drink then? At my house. "

Dahyun had no right to mock Chaeyoung anymore, not when she's such an obvious one herself, even she herself was conscious that maybe she was staring a bit too much, the older girl probably thought she was a creep. But Dahyun couldn't help it, not when Mina looks like a divine beauty descended into the Earth and kissed by the moonlight.

Thankfully, maybe she could blame it on the alcohol, like Chaeyoung will probably do when she uses it as an excuse to draw a portrait of Tzuyu, or when Jeongyeon and Nayeon excuse themselves to obviously go on a make out session in Nayeon's bedroom. ( Dahyun gave her a thumbs up when she saw the scene, Jeongyeon was usually the pretty dominant one but with Nayeon it was like she turned into a little girl, getting her hand grabbed by the older that pulled her inside the room with a devilish smirk, a Dahyun didn't even question what was going to happen )

Maybe because she wanted to convince herself, but Dahyun saw the object of interest stealing glances at her too, while she was quietly sipping her vodka, Sana and Momo ( who were previously talking to the youngest japense one ) started to get too touchy, leaving Mina all alone for Dahyun to get to know. _As if, she doesn't have the guts to._

So it surprises her when Mina gets up, sitting next to her and is actually the first one to strike up a conversation, her pink flushed cheek evident, and her strong jasmine perfume making its way into Dahyun's nose. 

" Hi. " she breathes softly, but it's enough to make Dahyun weak on her knees, thank god they were sitting " Dahyun right? "

" Yeah... " Dahyun gulps, and Mina seems to notices as a smile shows up on her lips, the girl had Dahyun wrapped around her finger, a single little gesture was enough to send her to hell, to make her go crazy and lose all her confidence.

" You friend there seems to really like my friend, a mutual thing though since I've never since Tzuyu soften up that fast to a person. " Mina's gaze is at the girls at the opposite side of the table, the youngest on the bunch, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu.

" Chaeyoung rarely gets that interested in people, so yeah, I think she has a crush on your friend. " Dahyun chuckles, sipping another bit of her vodka, it was the only thing that was keeping her sanity stable at the moment.

" I have a question for you... but it might be a bit rude... " the older asks, her hand playing with the glass of rum, slowly moving it around along with the liquid in it.

" What is it? " Dahyun smiles, almost like reassuing her that she's up for anything Mina would ask her.

Mina shifts her look to Dahyun and sips her rum " My family used to take me a lot to these piano concertos... and you looked really familiar when I first saw you. Then as I looked carefully tonight, I recognized you. But I should've noticed earlier when I heard your name. Kim Dahyun, the famous korean pianist-... " Mina must have noticed the uncomfortableness in Dahyun's face since she stopped all of a sudden " I-... I'm sorry... I know you stopped playing but I was such a fan I had to say it... I'm sorry. "

" It's okay. I'm actually quite grateful you remembered me since I stopped playing long ago. " Dahyun forces out a smile.

" You're unforgettable, I used to ask my parents if they knew when you played because I always wanted to hear you play! The way you played was so beautiful... " Mina closes her eyes, probably trying to remember the way Dahyun once used to play. But Dahyun's mind was somewhere else right now, while Mina had her eyes closed her lips pursed slightly, making the younger's eyes wander on them. Oh, how she wanted to capture them right at this moment, but they had just met, Dahyun had no right to.

The older opens her eyes, meeting Dahyun's intense gaze and smirking at the amusing sight, she shifts closer, her head closing in while her lips found their way an inch away from Dahyun's ear " Want to get a breath of fresh air? "

Dahyun nods almost too immediately, the air was too suffocating, Myoui Mina was too much for her heart, a breath of fresh air sounded perfect, plus she wanted to leave Chaeyoung and Tzuyu alone too. It did end up as a hooking up date... probably. Or at least, Dahyun wishes.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Mina stretches out once they make their way towards Nayeon's garden, a breath of fresh air? More like the older suffocating Dahyun once again as her hair gently flutters around thanks to the wind and she is once again kissed by the moonlight.

The only words going around Dahyun's head were either _Breathtaking, Overwhelmingly beautiful_ or _Mesmerizing._

" Stop staring at me like that, come sit here. " Mina giggles and Dahyun walks up to her, sitting down as requested, but her eyes still not leaving Mina's face.

" You're seriously going to make me blush if you keep that gaze... " too late, Mina was already blushing, be it because of Dahyun or because of the alcohol she had earlier. Maybe they both weren't on their right mind right now.

" You're beautiful... " Dahyun manges to blurt out, she wanted to thank the alcohol for once, did that sound smooth? It probably does since Mina tries to resist (but fails to) a smile.

" Fate is weird... I never imagined I would meet my idol here, and she'd tell me sweet words like this. " the older giggles, pulling the strands of Dahyun's heart once again, she was able to do it so easily that it kind of scared Dahyun. She never fell so hard for someone so easily and not to mention, have such strong feelings in such a short amount of time. It was like they always knew each other.

Dahyun lets Mina talk, for once she just enjoyed hearing her low yet melodic and soft voice instead of bombarding the older girl about questions to get to know her. Dahyun loved how Mina slightly pouts her lips whenever she started to think about what to say or when she casually put the strands of her hair behind her ear, making her neck totally visible to her, and driving Dahyun absolutely crazy.

" You know I don't want to brag or anything... " Mina stops looking at the moon and switches her attention to Dahyun, their eyes meeting once again but this time the younger doesn't avoid it. " but I'm guessing you took a good liking at me? " she smiles sheepeshly, it felt like Mina putting a spell on her, because no one ever made Dahyun feel so goddamn weak with a single smile.

" No... you have no idea... " Dahyun lets out a frustrated groan as she licks her lower lip, the alcohol making its effect and making Dahyun's libido lose control.

" I think I do. " Mina has that same devilish smirk that Nayeon had when she looked at Jeongyeon, and oh, how Dahyun wished that she even had the same intention as her friend.

" I really want to kiss you. " Dahyun blurts out, her inner feelings taking the best out of her, her mind apparentely not giving a fuck anymore.

Mina chuckles amused, but with no intention to give in as easily as the younger girl. She scoots closer to Dahyun, slowly starting to lean her head towards Dahyun (who was intensely holding her breath while watching the older girl), and maybe Mina wanted it too, Dahyun notices when she sees Mina licking her lips and closing in the gap herself, their lips brushing against each other, not quite a kiss yet but something like that.

" Tease ya. " Mina pulls out last second and giggles, probably with no idea that she just switched on Dahyun's gear " ...Dahyun? "

" Please go or I really might kiss you without your will. " Dahyun closes her eyes, her fist clenching real hard her nails might have made a lot of carving on her skin.

" Then do it. " she hears Mina say, the voice shifted from a playful tone of before to a soft one that Dahyun can't describe, she wanted the older girl to stop playing with her feelings but talking with her had been nothing but predictable.

The younger opens her eyes to analyze the girl's face, she had a blank expression, almost unreadable. It hasn't even been a day since they knew each other but everything was happening way too fast, be it a joke or not it still made Dahyun feel nervous, she genuinely liked Mina but from how the night has been going it felt like the girl was only playing with her since she was younger.

" Speachless? " the older chuckles, her eyes leaving Dahyun's face, instead they land on Dahyun's hands that were reaching for something inside her pocket. An electronic cigarette.

Dahyun breathes and clicks the e-cig three times to open it, inhaling a bit of that chocolate cigarette and slowly letting the smoke out, it almost forming a cloud in front of them.

" You smoke? " Mina frowns.

" I used to, when... I stopped playing the piano. But now I'm trying to stop... " Dahyun lifts the e-cig up to the sky " this has no tabacco in it, just chocolate flavour. "

" So you still crave for some smoke? "

" Sometimes, when I'm really nervous. "

" Does that mean I make you nervous? " Mina smiles

Dahyun inhales it again, she stays silent for a few second even before letting the smoke out " Yeah. " The older nods, she reminded Dahyun of a younger version of Park Jihyo, no further questions asked as if she knew that she was already uncomfortable enough as it is.

Dahyun looks at the big window behind her, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were still talking, well Tzuyu was, her friend was just busy staring at the younger's features. Dahyun was glad they came here after all, even though Mina was still hard to understand, she did like the girl, and it had been a long time since Chaeyoung liked someone, seeing her so happy made Dahyun happy too. Then, Jeongyeon. Was she having a good make out session with her crush?

" You know... " Mina interrupts her train of thoughts " what do you think our four friend are doings? beside the ones we can clearly see from here. " apparentely she started looking at the younger duo too.

" I don't know, making out? " Dahyun chuckles, inhaling another smoke in.

" That's cute. You really think so? "

Dahyun lifts up an eyebrow and smiles " How is that cute? "

" Well, if I know Nayeon, she's probably either eating or getting eaten? " Mina nods nonchalantly, making Dahyun cough out the smoke flustered (that doesn't stop her from continuing though) " and well, Sana and Momo are just... yeah. But anyways Nayeon is usually pretty slow when it comes to _that_ stage but she's head over heels for your friend, she keeps talking about her every single day. You could say she's obsessed. "

Dahyun smiles, she's glad that Nayeon liked Jeongyeon as much as she did " Jeongyeon is one who was never interested in love, but with Nayeon she's different, I love seeing that side of her so I'm thankful they met. "

" ... I'm glad too. " she hears the hesitation in Mina's voice, but doesn't question it, fair play.

 

They make their way inside the living room again, Chaeyoung had just finished her portrait of Tzuyu and the taiwanese girl was admiring it with heart eyes, Dahyun knew that her younger friend probably put the most effort in that portrait that she ever did for any sketches before. Unfortunately, while going to the bathroom she bypasses what seems to be the guests room, and though not super loud she manages to hear soft moans inside the room.

" M-momo... " she over-hears and immediately blushes as she runs towards the living room with the other three.

" Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost? " Chaeyoung says concerned.

" She's too red for that. " Mina chuckles, probably getting what was happening.

The younger of the bunch sighs " They're at it again, of course. "

Dahyun coughs and sits down with the other three, filling her cup with the left over vodka lemon " How about we play a game? "

" Sounds fun! " Chaeyoung says enthusiastically.

" Truth or dare. " Mina raises an eyebrow amused, the two youngers end up agreeing with pretty much no complaint while the 'middle child' remains pretty skeptical, but since Dahyun doesn't want to ruin the fun she doesn't say anything.

Tzuyu picks up an empty bottle of cola and starts spinning it around, the top of the bottle pointing at Chaeyoung.

" Truth. " 

" I've never had sex before. " Tzuyu was a pretty quiet one but her words were equally pretty forward, making both Chaeyoung and Dahyun flustered.

" Yep, I'm still... " Chaeyoung ponders over the right word to use " incact? " which makes everyone in the room burst out in a quiet laugh (yes, they still had consideration for the others in the house). She spins the bottle next, the bottle landing on Mina.

" Mh... dare? "

Chaeyoung starts giggling, and that alone already made Dahyun realize what she was going to ask for, goddamn it Chaeyoung and her stupid kissing scenes obsessions.

" Kiss the prettiest girl in the here! "

_Touchè._

Dahyun automatically looks at Tzuyu, clearly being the obvious choice, everyone was gorgeous here but Mina can't kiss herself so Tzuyu would most likely be her choice. What Dahyun didn't expect was for Mina to stand up and go in front of Nayeon's room, giving the other three a deep shock.

" Really? " Chaeyoung says out loud, her eyes so big they could probably fall out.

" No, just wanted to see your reactions. " Mina giggles and makes her way towards Tzuyu, Dahyun nods mentally, she would've chosen her too. " Wait, by prettiest does it mean literally or in my eyes? "

" That would be like switching the question on 'who you're interested in' or 'who you THINK is the prettiest. " says Tzuyu " Oh c'mon give me my well deserved kiss. "

" Look at this brat, she knows she's pretty. " Mina laughs and places a soft peck on Tzuyu's lips who smile satisfied. Mina spins the bottle this time, the top landing on Chaeyoung again.

" Really? C'mon... dare. "

" I dare you to go inside Nayeon's room. " Dahyun smirks

" What?! No. " Chaeyoung starts to get red at her thoughts running around on what Jeongyeon was doing with Nayeon in that room.

" Then, drink up! Just the vodka, so that it's a proper punishment. " Tzuyu hands over the cup of vodka, which Chaeyoung one-shots and it's pretty unusual since the girl was not the best drinker, but Dahyun figured she only wanted to impress the girl. Chaeyoung spins the bottle, it lands on Dahyun.

" Truth. "

" You want to kiss someone in this room so bad you just wished they'd get a dare and kiss you first because you don't have the balls to. " this time it's Chaeyoung who's smirking, but with a fail since Dahyun has a blank face and only drinks up her share without answering the question.

" Well, that's self explanatory even if you didn't drink. " Tzuyu snorts, Dahyun only shrugs and spins the bottle, it lands on Mina, again.

" When is it my turn... " Tzuyu groans, disappointed.

" Well since I don't want to kiss or does things again for now, truth. "

" I'm still not over my little crush on Nayeon, truth or not? " Tzuyu examines the older friend.

" I am over her. As of recently... " Mina pouts, and Dahyun gets the whole scene that had happened just a few minutes ago, or the blank (sad?) expression on her face when the two were talking just outside, talking about Nayeon and Jeongyeon.

" You're drunk. " Tzuyu laughs. Mina spins the bottle, it finally landing on Tzuyu " Go interrupt Sana and Momo and get them to join us. "

You'd think she'd refuse but little miss savage gets up and casually opens the door near the bathroom, a pillow soon thrown at her and a (really) high pitched voice following after it. It was so loud that even Jeongyeon came out of her room, her hair super messy as if she had just woke up and only her shirt left to cover her up, Nayeon comes out after, her lipstick smudged all over, looking the same as Jeongyeon.

" CHOU TZUYU HAVE YOU HEARD OF THE WORD KNOCKING?! " Sana literally screams

" Fuck, Minatozaki Sana you better quiet down I have neighbors you know?! " Nayeon dashes forward and hisses at her friend.

" B-but... She! " Sana starts sobbing, anyone could tell even from a far.

" I know, I know, y'all come out in the living room. "

Nayeon stands up in the middle like the older sister she is (though her attire is questionable), the culprit Tzuyu on her knees while Sana was still half crying on her girlfriend's arms.

" So... the reason you walked in on them is? "

" Dare. I wanted them to join our game, we were bored. " Tzuyu says with a blank face as if it had no problem at all.

" Chou Tzuyu... " Nayeon sighs, her thumb and index finger massaging her temple " You guys too... Mina is not the type to cause a rucus, who suggested this dare? "

That statement made Dahyun raise an eyebrow, from what little she got to know about Mina, the girl seemed like the only one who'd cause such things. If this happened without Dahyun seeing it and without the talk outside, then yeah maybe she'd think like Nayeon, after all the older girl seemed like the spawn of an angel during her ballet play.

" I did. Sorry Nayeon. " Mina looks down but the girl in question only soften ups and ruffles her hair.

" Ayyy our black swan, fine we'll play with you guys. " Nayeons smiles, earning a beaming gummy smile from Mina.

The game goes on, kisses were thrown in and there, truth were said (or perhaps lies) but Dahyu never gets the one she was looking forward to.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

" Well, I think you should feel lucky about Mina being so open to you even if she just met you. " 

Nayeon had just told her. It had been about two weeks since that day and Dahyun had not seen Mina or the other three ever since, though right now she was out with Nayeon and Jeongyeon because she couldn't help but question Mina's behaviour after spending basically all those two weeks thinking about it, and who better than one of her closest friends (and crush) to tell her more about it. Apparentely, Mina was the opposite of what Dahyun had saw the other night, quiet, shy, introverted, rarely speaks (with strangers that is), it takes her a bit to get comfortable with someone let alone with that daring with them. 

" Then why does she act like that with me? " Dahyun raises and eyebrow and Jeongyeon only groans frustrated at how slow her friend was.

Nayeon on the other hand, only giggles amused " How about finding out yourself? Here... " she sends Dahyun a text " it's an adress, it's the place where Mina practices her ballet, she's right there now. "

" ...ok? Then let's go! "

" Well actually... I was hoping you'd... let me get to know Jeongyeon? "

Dahyun looks at her friend who smiles but the two have known each other for so long that the younger knows that meaningful face means 'Please'.

She ends up leaving them alone, a sudden fear taking over her as she starts her car and puts the adress in the gps. Mina was the _opposite_ of what she saw a few weeks ago, the thought only made Dahyun more curious about the girl, why would she behave like that with her then? Did she like her, was it a mutual interest? Or maybe it's because of Dahyun being her idol and all? But wouldn't that make her more shy? A lot of questions were popping up on her head.

When she arrives she finds a gym, it surprised her that it was still open at such a late hour of the night, Nayeon's text had the adress in it and a weird combination of 3F4R ,that Dahyun only got once she entered the building, 3rd floor 4th room. She passes by quietly the other rooms, all sort of things going around in there but not a single sound thanks to the soundproofed walls, various groups dancing, a lesson with tons of studends in one, and finally a single small figure looking at the mirror with a serious and focused face.

Dahyun didn't enter the room immediately, she took a few good minutes to observe the girl's movements and be once again cast under her malcious spell that made her open her mouth in awe, seeing it much closer than before was even more impactful, Mina's moves that looked sharp from a far were actually just soft yet accurate and strong at the same time, a perfect balance.

Then Mina stops, slumping down and reaching her backpack for a bottle of water, Dahyun decides this is the time to enter.

" Hey... " she carefully enters, making the girl snap her head at her with a frown that immediately softens up in a smile.

" What kind of stalkering did you go through to find me here? " the older snorts

Dahyun laughs and sits in front of her " Well, I haven't sleep in two weeks, trying to follow you around and memorize your schedule. "

Mina giggles, closing the bottle of water and just making Dahyun notice how sweaty (more like hot) she looked with her now see-through white shirt " What's the honor of your visit? "

" That's... a good question. That I can't really answer with simple words. " Dahyun starts scratching her head

Mina doesn't say anything, she just waits for the younger girl to express herself and it's only now that Dahyun gets the whole ' She's the opposite ' that Nayeon was talking about, maybe Mina was just a funny drunk?

" I think I got my answer. " Dahyun nods, making the older raise an eyebrow in confusion " Well, it was nice seeing you I'm sorry for interrupting your practice. "

Dahyun was about to stand up when Mina grabs her by the end of her jumper, pulling her down once again " Don't go so soon... would you like to watch me practice? I need an outsider eye. "

" Is that okay? "

" Of course. " Mina smiles and Dahyun is not the type to deny anything to that sort of smile.

Seeing it upclose was indeed a different thing,  right now she could even hear Mina's light pants when she tries to catch her breath during a spin but of course what takes the breath away from Dahyun was just seeing Mina working hard had, it moved her. Reminding her of the old times she used to work this hard for the piano, but one thing she did wrong was trying to be perfect, and that only made her dream crash in front of her eyes.

Dahyun reaches for her wrist with her other hand, touching it delicately, it never really hurts unless she moves too much but somehow whenever she tries thinking about the past or just sees a piano it feels like her wrist starts to sting. She looks up at Mina who had stopped and was looking at her through the mirror.

Mina squats down once again, not facing the younger directly but still with her gaze on her through the mirror " Does it hurt...? "

" Sometimes. " Dahyun forces out a smile, her hand still touching her wrist.

" Can you not play ever again? "

" That's not it, my doctor said I could but just...not too much, not for too long, not stuff that's too complicated... and basically I might as well give up, though she didn't tell me directly like my mom did. "

The older bites her lower lip and turns around, gently grabbing Dahyun's arm and pulling it closer to her, the younger looked at her with a blank face trying to analyze what Mina had it mind now, the girl pulls the spot where Dahyun's hand had been touching the whole time and places a soft kiss in it. Dahyun doesnt't know how such a simple skinship that didn't even directly touch her skin because of her clothes was able to send her electricity throughout her body.

" You will be able to play again if you only wanted to. " Mina said almost whispering, the younger starts to wonder if Mina's michevious personality she saw weeks ago was an alter ego or if she suffered from split personalities.

" It's late, I should go. " Dahyun gently removes Mina's hands from her arm and stands up looking at the clock in her wrist

" Late? It's only... what-... oh no how long have I been in here! " Mina gets up and starts to panic " I'm going to miss the last bus. "

" There are no bus around Mina, the rain slowed down all public transportation so unless you've got a car by now you're stuck. " Dahyun informs her and taps on her cell to make her see the news report.

Mina immediately picks up her phone and dials a number " Hello? Momo? Where are you can you pick me up? .... What do you mean you left your car... I see you slept at her house... nono it's okay I'll call a cab or something. "

Dahyun taps her shoulder " Why are you not asking me to drive you home? "

" You'd do that? " Mina's eye start to sparkle and Dahyun giggles at how cute the action was.

" Of course I thought it was obvious... I feel a bit sad that you didn't consider me. "

" I just thought that you disliked me. " Mina smiles

Dahyun opens up her car and lets Mina sit at the front with her, her apartment was apparentely on the opposite site of where she lived but Dahyun decided not to tell her thinking that it might worry her. Mina sat quietly and stared at the window, drops of rains landing on it making a sound of their own that the two didn't even need to turn on the music.

" Can you tell me the reason you came to see me? " she asks, her face still facing the window.

" Guess. " Dahyun chuckles, it was obvious wasn't it?  If you just think about it for a bit the answer would come right out.

Mina lets out a soft giggle and finally turns her gaze at the rear view, looking at Dahyun's face " Because you like me huh. But, you've figured out that other thing too I guess? "

" Nayeon? Yeah it was pretty obvious. But there's a part that you didn't guess. " Dahyun stops at the red light and meets Mina's gaze through the rear view " I was wondering why you behaved like that with me when it's obvious you like Nayeon. " she presses the pedal once again " So I asked about you to Nayeon and she told me to come here. "

Mina hums, and stayed quiet for the rest of the ride until they reach her apartment.

" I have an umbrella, let me walk you inside. " Dahyun parks her car and locks it, grabbing an umbrella from her little backpack and opening it " Let's go. "

" Thanks. It's pretty late are you going to be okay? " Mina starts unlocking her apartment door with a passcode.

" Yeah no problem. "

Mina turns around once again and sighs, pulling the younger inside her apartment  " W-what? " Michevious Mina was back at it again.

" I can't let you go when it's this late and it's raining who knows what might happen. Stay the night, I live alone anyway and my couch can be transformed in a two sized bed as per request of Sana and Momo " Mina giggles.

Dahyun groans and massages her temple with her fingers, this was not okay and she shouldn't say yes just because Mina is so damn attractive when she smiles and her shoulder is slightly exposed from her outfit " Okay... " _Fuck, Dahyun._

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Mina is a good cook, Dahyun probably had the best spaghetti she has ever eaten in all of her life " This is so good! "

Mina's gummy smile is out once again to make her heart flutter, this time Dahyun catches a silver tooth, there's always something new she discovers about Mina and it makes her feel really happy that the older was comfortable enough with her to act so naturally.

Dahyun mentally notes that she will always compliment Mina for anything she does, if that means she'll get to see that cute smile even for just a second. Mina had this cute habit whenever she laughed, and Dahyun noticed it immediately, the girl will start kicking her legs up and down and lean towards the nearest thing she could find, it was absolutely adorable.

" Dahyun, come here for a second. " Mina yells (in a quiet way) from the only room of Mina's house where hadn't peeked into.

The younger makes her way towards Mina's voice, once she enters the room she finds a studio, a keyboard was in there and Mina was next to it, looking at Dahyun with a soft smile once she saw the keyboard.

" Are you kidding me Myoui Mina? What kind of joke is this? " Dahyun raises her voice pissed, which takes the older aback.

" I'm sorry but-... I was thinking a lot about what you said earlier and- "

" Don't think! Please, don't do this to me... "

Mina walks forward and embraces the younger girl " Play for me... just a bit... I know you can. "

" Why are you so obsessed with this? I told you I stopped playing piano. " Dahyun slowly pushes the older away and sits on the chair filled with jumpers in it.

" You were my first love. " Mina breathes out " Screw the idol thing, I was literally in love with the you who played the piano, once I saw you I almost freaked out in front of everyone but tried to keep my cool, then when I saw that you were interested in me I start to act unnaturaly because I didn't know what to do and I was afraid that you were going to label me as the weird girl who never talks like all the other people that hang out with my friends do. "

Dahyun reaches a hand out, which Mina gladly takes and pulls her into her arms " I also, fell in love with the you who does ballet. And I prefer it when you act like yourself since you were just confusing me with the way you acted. "

Mina giggles " Are we confessing to each other? we've only met twice, or at least you did. "

" Well, I never said that I wanted to go out with you. Plus you like Nayeon. " 

" Of course you do you even crave for my lips so badly, and excuse you I just used that Nayeon thing to see your reaction, I used to have a crush on her years ago when I first met her but it faded away. " Mina stands up and frees herself from Dahyun's touch, missing it right after " Play the piano for me, something simple so that it won't hurt. Please? "

" Mina I-... " Dahyun stutters, and the older grabs her by the hand and lets her sit in front of the keyboard 

" I'm not actually forcing you, when you feel like you really can't do it then stop... but even if it's just a bit, please let me hear your music once again. " Mina sits beside her and places her hand on Dahyun's moving it towards the keys and caressing the top with her thumb.

A light sound is heard echoing through the room, it sent shiver to Dahyun's body, she missed these sounds she was able to make through a simple touch of her finger, Dahyun closes her eyes, Mina's warm hand leaving her and making its way towards her waist, the girl was hugging her sideways and it only made the younger appreciate the silent support.

" Something simple... " Dahyun mumbles as her inner pianist suddenly awoke after a long sleep, she starts fidgeting around her face blank as she tries to remember the feel on her fingers and a song to play that wouldn't completely destroy her wrist.

One of Yiruma's songs came on her mind, it was one she used to practice a lot after hearing it on the radio, _Maybe_. Even the title held a lot of meaning, and it felt like this whole mess of feelings she had for the older girl fit it. Was Dahyun in love with Mina? Maybe. But if there's one thing for sure was that Mina always got what she wanted from her, countless people tried to make Dahyun play again even if it was just for a little bit, but no one ever succedeed, even when Dahyun herself wanted to play she couldn't bring herself to do it.

What made the japanese girl so special? Dahyun wonders as she flawlessly plays the piano like she never in her life stopped. Once she finishes the song she breathes in relief as she feels no pain in her wrist and smiles to herself, she feels Mina detach from her and immediately turns her head to face her. Mina was crying, drops of tears making their way down her face and a strange force takes over Dahyun as she leans in closer, wiping her tears with her thumb and softly caressing her lower lip.

Dahyun gulps, they were both so vulnerable right now, and the warmth once their lips finally made a contact was undescribeable, it felt like all the pieces of a really complicated puzzles were put right in their places. The two didn't know each other for a long time but it still felt like they've always known each other. Dahyun pulls away for a second before immediately placing kiss after kiss on Mina's lips, her feet curling up as her heart started to beat faster in realization that she was holding Mina in her arms.

" D-Dahyun... " Mina moans, and Dahyun realizes that her hand had travelled all the way to the older's soft breast. She squeezed a bit tighter making Mina flinch in surprise as another soft moan escapes from her lips, making Dahyun's libido go crazy once again, it was like that other night all over again, except this time she was actually touching Mina and if she wanted to she could kiss her all she wanted.

Dahyun sits up and pulls Mina towards the couch on the living room while she unbottmed the older's pants and took off her shirt. " Mina... you're so... beautiful. " Dahyun was once again mesmerized by the sight that was Myoui Mina, she was only in her underwear and the younger couldn't help but push her down the couch, kissing her starting from the forehead, her nose, her lips and slowly making her way down Mina's core while she pulled the underwear down with her mouth and unclasped the bra of the older.

Mina was now nude, all for Dahyun to see, admire and most importantly touch, her fingers started to explore Mina yet again making their way towards Mina's sensitive spot while her lips fell on Mina's neck, leaving kissing marks as if claiming her own territory on the older girl.

" Y-you... seemed like an innocent one weeks ago... look at you now... " Mina moans with a smirk on her face.

" Less talking, more kissing. " Dahyun captures the older lips once again, and finally starts playing with the older's clit, drawing circles around it and pressing it hard making Mina moan inside her mouth. Dahyun makes her free rest on the older's breast, fondling them and pinching the pointy nipple, the pleasure too much for Mina who arches her back and cums like that.

" Not done yet. " Dahyun smirks, she wanted to have a taste too, much to Mina's disagreement since she was clearly embarassed.

" D-dahyun! Stop I just came-...! " another burst of happiness as Dahyun started to lick Mina's core point and she falls flat on the couch, breathing in and out because of how tired she was.

" Want another go? " the younger chuckles, proud of her work.

" Let's stop for now, it's my turn. " Mina licks her lips and smiles micheviously, a sudden fear takes over Dahyun (the girl still had all of her clothes on).

Mina started to strip her out of her clothes, and once Dahyun was naked in front of her she took a moment to observe her " Your skin is so beautiful... so pale... you look like a doll. " she started to kiss every single part and Dahyun just figured out that she was a pretty sensible one since she kept whimpering and moaning at every single one of Mina's touch and soft kisses on her skin.

" You're going to wake up my neighbors " Mina giggles amused at how easy Dahyun got turned on " I shall end this quickly. "

Screw the clit Mina goes right on and puts two fingers inside of Dahyun, making the younger girl wince as she covers her mouth with her two hands. The older kisses her forehead and removes the hands to nip Dahyun's lower lip her fingers puming in and out fast making the younger one cum in no time while their mouths were still connected, once she retreats her face their eyes meet and the two have a silent conversation. It was like confirming that what was happening was real, they were real.

" I love you... " Mina whispers as she places a soft peck on Dahyun's lip once again.

 

 

Dahyun wakes up to the sweet smell of pancakes, she peeks over and sees Mina quietly making them with a satisfied smile on her face. Dahyun gets up and hugs the girl from behind before placing a kiss on her cheek " Good morning. "

" 'Morning " Mina smiles as she puts the pancakes in the plate " We look like a couple. "

" We're not? " Dahyun asks

" Well, we never made anything official? You just... _made love_ to me? "

" Since you said made love instead of fucked I take that you felt that it wasn't a simple fuck " The younger grins " or maybe you still do want Nayeon... "

" No! I told you I kind of made that up. " Mina pouts turning off the stove and removing Dahyun's hand from her waist. " Let's eat breakfast."

Dahyun eats silently, staring at the older girls with that fated question still lingering inside her head " So are you my girlfriend or not? "

" No romance whatsoever with you huh. " Mina giggles " I guess I am. "

The younger smiles widely and finally eats her pancakes in peace.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

" I see you're in a good mood today. " Jihyo observed as she scanned Dahyun's wrist.

" I think I found the inspiration you were talking about. " Dahyun smiles

" Are you talking about that person who gave you that hickey on your neck? " 

Dahyun starts to touch her neck flustered, making Jihyo snort as she gently presses her a few points on her wrist with a weird pen which Dahyun never remembers the name of. " Y-yes... "

" I'm glad to see you this happy. And you wrist keeps getting better too, how about trying to play something? " Jihyo puts her pen back and starts to type the information about the wrist on Dahyun's program.

" Actually, she already made me play yesterday, it was the first time in years. " Dahyun still recalls the feeling of hitting the piano with her fingers, a satisfied smile shows up again on her lips.

" I'm happy for you, seems like you found a great person. "

" You should meet her. She has a play tonight, I'm sure you'd fall in love with her too doc. " Dahyun smirks and hands Jihyo a ticket " If you have time, please drop by. "

" Will do. " Jihyo nods and puts the tickets by a side.

Dahyun's phone lits up, the picture of her and Mina shows up as the caller ID - My Muse - comes out, Dahyun offered to drive Mina to the theatre, but even her girlfriend couldn't manage to make Dahyun come in time. She dashes outside the room before quickly bowing at Jihyo.

And she sprinted away towards her new reason to live, to keep going forward, the girl who was able to encourage her to try and feel the passion for her piano once again, her _muse_.


End file.
